It is desirable for portable electronic systems, e.g., “smart” phones, tablets, and/or personal digital assistants, “wearable” electronic systems, including, e.g., “smart” watches and/or glasses, to include voice recording, voice recognition and/or voice command functionality.
One impediment to the use of such voice functions relates to the power consumption of such features. A portably device typically has a limited energy capacity, also known as battery life. In general, the power consumption of a voice recognition feature, e.g., power consumed by hardware and software executing on a processor, has generally been deemed to be too great to enable such a feature at all times. Consequently, most implementations of a voice recognition/command feature require a manual activation or trigger for such features. For example, a user must activate a physical button for two seconds in order to trigger a voice recognition function. The need for a “non-voice” trigger to enable a voice function reduces the application and effectiveness of such voice functions.